Nunca pude decirte
by Lin Hashimoto
Summary: [one shoot][KakaObi][Shonen Ai] Kakashi está convencido de que Obito murió queriendo a Rin, pero el diario de este demostrará lo contrario


**Holaaaaaa!bueno...yo aquí con un one shoot sobre mi pareja yaoi favorita: KAKAxOBI! es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja y como no hay muchos KakashixObito en fanfiction decidí subirlo**

**Dedicatoria: A todas mis amigas yaoiescas que derrepente se aparecen por ahí...: .-NekOShiRu-., Lina-san, naku zuzuhara, Reiko Hiwatari Kon, Sakura Takai y Kasumi Kon y tambien a todas las personas que aman el yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: Kakashi y Obito no me pertenecen, (es triste saberlo) tampoco la serie Naruto que pertenece al gran Kishi-sama (Viva Kishi!)**

**Aclaraciones**

Narrando

-Hablando-

"Pensando"

_"Texto del libro"_

Bueno...creo que eso es todo lo que tienen que saber... ya que no habrán molestas interrupciones mías U

Contiene spoilers del Kakashi's Gaiden

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo único de**

**"Nunca pude decirte"**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kakashi caminaba solitariamente por las calles de Konoha, hace unos días atrás su amigo Obito Uchiha había muerto, dándole su poderoso Sharingan como su último regalo antes de morir.

Él sabía que el Uchiha siempre había estado secretamente enamorado de su compañera de equipo, Rin, y eso le dolía hasta el alma, ya que Kakashi nunca pudo decirle a Obito lo que él sentía por el Uchiha.

El ninja enmascarado llegó a un lugar que le traía mucha nostalgia: La masión Uchiha, el peliblanco cada vez que pensaba en Obito terminaba allí, en su casa, talvez porque el futuro copyninja no asimilaba su partida.

La casa del pelinegro era muy grande. Tenía una imponente entrada, decían que tenía mucho parecido con la mansión Hyuuga por su imponente tamaño y ser una de las residencias más antiguas de Konoha.

Había una ventana abierta, el ninja trepó al árbol más cercano a dicha ventana y mirando al interior dedujo que debía ser la habitación de Obito. Derrepente una ventizca hizo volar lo que parecía un libro, iba a caer al suelo cuando Kakashi y su agilidad atraparon el susodicho objeto que había quedado abierto en una páguina, entonces Kakashi leyó:

_"Querido Diario: ..."_

-¿Querido Diario?-repitió en tono de pregunta el peliblanco

Entonces era su diario, el diario de su querido Obito, Kakashi se quedó pasmado para después seguir leyendo el diario de Obito

_"...Hoy fui a una misión con mi equipo, y como siempre llegué tarde y Kakashi se enfadó, pero si supiera porqué llego tarde siempre, no me lo creería..."_

"¿Que por qué llegaba siempre tarde?" se preguntó en su mente el ninja

_"...La verdad es que siempre llego tarde por culpa de Kakashi..."_

"¿Eh¿Por mi culpa?" el pobre estaba más que confundido

_"...siempre rezo por él para que esté bien en cada misión que realizamos y no le pase nada..."_

Esto a Kakashi lo conmovió tanto que por su único ojo visible corrían lágrimas cristalinas ¿En serio eso pensaba Obito de él¿Por eso llegaba tarde siempre?

_"...porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas..."_

Al momento de leer esas palabras sintió algo cálido que recorría todo su cuerpo, era el alivio de ser correspondido

_"...él siempre me termina salvando a mí, por una vez me gustaría salvarlo a él ¡aunque me cueste la vida!..."_

"Valla que lo hiciste, eres un baka...pero uno con corazón" mientras pensaba, inconsientemente abrazaba las páginas del preciado objeto, el único recuerdo a su memoria, el objeto más preciado para él por el resto de su vida

Después de leer unas cuantas páginas del diario, el nija copia se devolvió a casa con el preciado objeto

"Yo también te amo, baka" fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido a los brazos de Morfeo

Una brisa se sintió correr en toda la habitación, la figura de Obito Uchiha se alzaba cariñosamente al lado de la cama de su querido Kakashi, que yacía dormido profundamente

-Oyasumi nasai, Kakashi-kun-dicho esto Obito le dió un suave beso en la frente para luego desaparecer en forma de brisa

Desde ese momento Obito cuidaría para siempre de Kakashi en forma de espíritu

-**FIN**-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno...eso fue todo gracias por leer si les gustó dejen review**


End file.
